1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound processing apparatus, a sound processing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video/sound recording apparatus that is capable of recoding a video of a subject and a sound that is emitted from the subject is widely available today. An operator of the video/sound recording apparatus can adjust the shooting direction of the video/sound recording apparatus or zoom in or out the image of a subject by manipulating an operating means on the video/sound recording apparatus.
A sound volume decreases with distance from a sound source. Therefore, in the video/sound recording apparatus, a sound that is caused by an operator of the video/sound recording apparatus such as an operator's voice or an operating sound of the operating means can be accidentally recorded at a higher volume than a sound that is emitted from a subject.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-341073 discloses a sound processing apparatus for recording a sound in which the volume of a sound that is caused by an operator is suppressed. Specifically, the sound processing apparatus includes five directional microphones, ones for the front left, the front right, the rear left and the rear right, and one being detachable. Thus, the voice of an operator who is located at the rear center is not substantially picked up by any of the front-left, front-right, rear-left and rear-right microphones, and it can be picked up by the detachable microphone according to need or purpose.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-154314 discloses a technique of separating a signal from one or more sources in a mixed sound that includes sounds from a plurality of sources with the use of BSS (Blind Source Separation) based on ICA (Independent Component Analysis).